


A Soul is Like a Broken Bottle

by GioGioStar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alcoholism, M/M, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sans birthday... Papyrus has his demons, and they're coming out. Can Sans save his brother from the demons of his addiction or is he a little too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soul is Like a Broken Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N/A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219553) by Rahafwabas. 



> This fic is based off of this comic:
> 
> http://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/post/148456675730/d-sorry-if-you-want-to-end-its-ok
> 
> I spoke with Rahafwabas, the artist if it was alright to write an ending, and was given permission. Hope you all enjoy it.

Sans got out of bed excitement barely contained from himself as he got ready for the day. Today was his birthday and he knew that today was going to be a good day. It was the only day his brother stayed “sober” enough. Paps would have just a few drinks, not enough to get drunk, but just enough to keep the edge off him. That was always his birthday presents after Sans was old enough to know what was going on with his brother. Sans didn't know when, he didn't know how, but one day, he realized that his brother was always drinking. It was the only way he could fight his battles against his demons at night. Drinking himself to oblivion where the outlines of everything blurred to a skewed reality.

 

He went downstairs to see that Undyne and Alphys were in their house, the fire roaring warmly ignoring the cold bitter air outside in Snowdin. Sans gleamed with joy as he saw balloons and presents decorated the living room. He looked around the living room for his brother, expecting for him to at least pretend to be helping. But he wasn't there, Sans rushed to the kitchen, disappointment plastered on his face as he realized that Papyrus was nowhere to be seen. He sighed before he saw Alphys cooking some tacos for today.

 

“Hey punk, happy birthday.” the yellow lizard monster smiled.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Why so glum? Today is a special day.”

 

“I was wondering where my big bro went.” Sans sighed as he sat down.

 

“Oh, that big dummy walked out as soon as Undyne and I got here. Sans don't worry, he'll be back by the time food is ready and we can all celebrate your birthday.” Alphys laughed.

 

Today, Alphys had given him and his brother the day off for his birthday. It was one of her gifts to Sans for his birthday. Normally, Sans wasn't the one to sleep in but he figured that today he deserved it since he was the birthday boy. It was nice to indulge in over sleep every once in a while. He just didn't want it to be a habit. Sans knew that tomorrow, he was going to wake up extra early for training and then do his sentry duties.

 

Sans sighed with a smile as he went back to the living room. He was laying down on the couch as he watched some television. As much as he wanted to help, he knew very well, from last year's experience, that if he even bothered, both Alphys and Undyne were going to get mad at him. So he figured it would be better to just watch some television than to anger those two. Their anger scared him more than anything in the world.

 

~*~

 

Sans didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep as he was woken up by Undyne's gentle hand. She looked at him sweetly as she held him. Her arms wrapped around him almost as if she was apologizing to him for something. Sans looked up at her, seeing Undyne with such sorrowful eyes. He knew why she was hugging him. His brother wasn't going to show up. He was out drinking again. He forgot about his birthday.

 

“I'm sorry.” Undyne whispered to Sans.

 

“I want him here for my birthday.” Sans was trying to stay strong as his voice cracked.

 

“Alphys kicked him out. She didn't want you seeing him like that, Sans.”

 

Sans looked at her, shock washed over his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had kicked Papyrus out because he was drinking again. As much as it made him feel better, he didn't want Papyrus to be alone. He wanted to spend his birthday with his older brother and friends. But it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

 

“Thanks, but I guess it would be better to call the party off. We'll do it next week and just remind Pappy that it's my birthday.” Sans smiled softly.

 

“Sans, are you sure?” Undyne looked at him.

 

“Yeah. Besides, what time is it?” Sans asked.

 

“It's pretty late. You slept the day away.” Undyne spoke. “That's not like you, are you alright?” She suddenly put her hand over his skull, checking to see if he had a fever.

 

“I'm fine. I'm going to Muffet's to pick Pappy up. If you want, you guys can stay here. Or go home. It doesn't matter. I'm just going to clean Pappy up and take him to bed.”

 

“Alright, Sans.” Undyne whispered.

 

And with that, Sans stood up and he walked out the door. It was pretty cold as he began for the bar. Even though today was his birthday, it saddened him that Papyrus forgot and spent the entire day getting drunk. But he was going to have to put those feelings aside. He knew that something was going on with his brother. He knew that his drinking and his nightmares were connected somehow. But he didn't know what those night terrors were. No matter how bad they were, no matter how many times Papyrus would let out a soul shattering scream in the middle of his sleep, he just wouldn't open up to Sans about it.

 

Sans sighed as he finally made his way to the bar. He walked right in to see Papyrus slumped down, drunk as a skunk with a bottle in his hand. Muffet looked at Sans, she looked like she was washed with relief seeing the small skeleton in her bar.

 

“Please, take him out. He's starting to cause trouble here.” Muffet huffed out.

 

“What did he do this time?” Sans asked.

 

“He's already driven away a few of my customers with his behavior. I was just about to kick him out and say to hell with it. I have never been so embarrassed and insulted in my life. When the idiot sobers up, tell him he's on very thin ice with me. I'm to the point where if he fucks up one more time, I'm banning him for a month from this place to teach him a lesson.”

 

“He wasn't supposed to be here anyway.” Sans spoke sadly.

 

“What do you mean?” Muffet asked.

 

“Today's a special day.”

 

“Wait... Holy crap, I'm so sorry Sans. I forgot that today was your birthday. I'm so sorry.” Muffet began crying out. “If I remembered, I would have kicked him out for the day, I promise you that.”

 

“I know. You've done it before.”  
  


“Hey, Sans, here's some hot cocoa. It's on the house.” Muffet smiled as she began to make him the drink.

 

Sans loved the hot chocolate in Muffets place. It was the sweetest thing in all the Underground and he loved it. Muffet had made it quickly and handed Sans the hot mug. Sans smiled a thank you as he began to drink the sugary goodness. Papyrus hiccuped as he tried to drink what was left in the bottle. Sans looked at Muffet before she spoke.

 

“Don't worry. That bottle has been empty for hours now. I've been trying to sober him up after he got completely drunk this morning and afternoon.”

 

Papyrus looked at Muffet a little funny before swearing at her for an other drink. Sans face completely turned blue with magic as he heard such words escape his brother's mouth. Sans wanted to hit his brother for showing such disrespect to a female but stopped when he looked at Muffet. She rolled her eyes as if this wasn't the first time she heard something that Papyrus said. She just huffed, took the bottle and filled it with water before handing it back to him.

 

“Here's your booze ya lazy sack of bones.” she snapped back.

 

Papyrus drank from the bottle and slammed it back on the table, “Fucking bitch. This isn't beer.”

 

“Welp, I tried to fool him or as longads I can. Sans, you're going to have to take him home.” Muffet said.

 

“Alright.” Sans spoke softly as he pushed his drink from him, not even half finished.

 

“Sans, you can finish your cocoa before taking your brother.”

 

“Na, it's fine.” Sans smiled before he grabbed Papyrus by his arm.

 

Papyrus nearly fell on him as Sans began taking him out of the bar. Papyrus was just babbling. Sans didn't know what he was saying really. And he didn't care. He just wanted to go home. Sans had never felt so embarrassed in all of his life. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep. All the happiness and excitement he had for the day was gone. Today was perhaps one of the worst days he ever had. He honestly didn't think it could get worse.

 

Before Sans even realized it, they were already home. Undyne and Alphys were long gone, it would seem, but they left some food and the cake out for Sans. He sighed. He was going to have to put them up. He wasn't hungry and he knew that Papyrus was probably getting close to pass out from a drunken day at the bar.

 

Sans heard a drawer open as he turned to see Papyrus with an other bottle. The taller skeleton was about to open it when Sans came running towards him.

 

“Stop! Give it to me.” Sans didn't even know what got over him.

 

Sans just wanted Papyrus to stop drinking at least for tonight. He wanted Papyrus to at least pretend that he was more important than a stupid bottle of booze. He wanted him to realize that his drinking was killing Sans and himself.

 

“Get off me Sans.” Papyrus grumbled in annoyance.

 

“No! Please Pappy, stop!” Sans was crying hard now.

 

“Get the hell off me!” Papyrus shouted as he hit Sans.

 

Papyrus froze as soon as his hand made contact. He hit his brother. He hit sans hard. Papyrus didn't even realize that he had dropped the bottle. Papyrus didn't even hear the bottle smashing to bits on the floor as the alcohol pooled around the broken glass. Papyrus had a look as if his soul was sucked out of him. He wasn't sure if Sans said anything, and he was scared to ask. He just stood there as he watched Sans get up. The small body shaking violently.

 

“What?”

 

“I HATE YOU.” Sans spoke boldly as big thick tears began to pour from his eye sockets.

 

Sans voice was harsh and cold, so unlike his happy go lucky and bubbly voice. Papyrus whispered Sans name before Sans started screaming at him. He was screaming that he hated him. He was telling him how much he hated Papyrus as a brother and that he wished that he didn't even have one. Every word Sans threw at Papyrus was a dagger in his soul, slowly splitting it open. And after Sans was done speaking, he ran off to his room, slamming the door to his room behind him.

 

Papyrus just felt his whole body collapse upon him. He felt like his soul was about to split open. He felt like he was about to turn to dust. Sans words hurt more than any reset. His words pained him more than watching him die over and over because of the human. Seeing Sans and hearing his voice was harsh was sharper than any knife that Frisk or Chara, he always confused them, could ever possess.

 

Papyrus slowly stood up as he went back to the drawer. He grabbed an other bottle and opened it as he sat down, his back firmly against the wall. He wanted to drink it. His body was starting to shake a little. In the name of Toriel did Papyrus know how badly he needed to drink. He didn't know when it happened, but somehow he would wake up in the middle of nights now, his body covered in sweat as his body would shake. The only thing in his mind was how badly he needed a drink. And looking at the bottle in his hand, he wanted it. But he didn't want it to go this far. He never wanted it to go this far. Sans screaming and crying begging him to put the damn thing down.

 

Suddenly, Papyrus just yelled as he threw the beer across the room, the glass smashing into a million shards as it hit the wall. He needed to do the right thing. He needed to save his relationship with his brother. And he knew very well that he was going to have to quit. He needed to stop drinking or he was going to push Sans away. He lost Sans too many times from death to lose him because he couldn't put down a fucking bottle long enough to enjoy him for whatever time they had.

 

He quickly rushed over upstairs as he began banging on Sans door.

 

“Sans, open up.”

 

“No!”

 

“Open!”

 

“Flip you!” Sans yelled.

 

“Open the fucking door or I will fucking open it and drag your sorry ass out and give you a fucking reason to cry!” Papyrus was bluffing.

 

He really didn't want to scream or say those things to Sans. But he knew that there was no other way around it. Sans wasn't going to get out of the room any other way. He could hear Sans scuffle through the room, opening the door, the lights in his eyes completely out. Sans looked like he was either dead inside, or he was going to try and fight.

 

“Leave. Me. Alone.”

 

“Sans, I'm sorry.”

 

“Flip. You. You. Flipping. Ruined. My. Birthday.”

 

“What? Your birthday's tomor-” Papyrus realized that Sans was right.

 

He really messed up. “Sans, I'm sorry. But I have the best present for you. I just need your help.”

 

“Whatever.” Sans sighed before leaving his room.

 

Papyrus told Sans that he needed help getting all of the bottles he hid in the house. Papyrus needed to get rid of everything. There was no way he was going to be able to get them out on his own. Papyrus knew that his will was too weak to do it. And he needed Sans to help him with it. Sans sighed, figuring that this was some joke.

 

They both didn't know how long it was before they found every bottle in the house. Sans was just stunned at the amount of alcohol that was in this house. There was at least fifty or more bottles that Sans counted. He didn't know how bad this problem had escalated. It scared him. His brother was in way too deep.

 

Papyrus grabbed one of the bottles, he gave up trying to keep his hands from shaking. Sans didn't dare stop Papyrus. He was just praying that he didn't make Sans sit here watching him drink himself to death. Papyrus finally got the bottle open and began to pour the contents down the sink. Papyrus grabbed his hand with the other, trying to keep it steady while he tried to dump the beer down the sink.

 

Sans got up when he realized that Papyrus couldn't pour the rest of the bottle. He knew it wasn't because he didn't want to. His body just wouldn't let him. It was as if his body was the earth and he was having earthquakes in his hands and arms. Sans quickly got up, rushing to Papyrus as Sans grabbed his hand, trying to keep it steady. Sans bones was shaking as he touched his brother.

 

“Pappy, I'll take care of it.” Sans spoke softly.

 

“No, I have to do it.” Papyrus was trying to keep himself together.

 

“Pappy, it's alright.” Sans whispered softly as he took the bottle away from Papyrus.

 

Papyrus lost it. He started crying as Sans held him. He lost it. Papyrus felt so weak in this moment. He felt like he couldn't do anything right today. He was trying to give Sans the best present he could and he couldn't even do that right. He needed Sans to do it for him.

 

“I'm so sorry, Sans.” Papyrus was sobbing as he felt Sans hold him close.

 

“Pappy.” Sans whispered.

 

“I'm a horrible brother. I'm so sorry. I can't even make it up to you.”

 

“Shhh, Pappy. You gave me the best present ever. You're putting down that bottle. I couldn't ask for anything else.” Sans kissed the top of his brother's head.

 

Sans held his brother close to him. He knew this was going to be a long night. This was going to be the first night Papyrus was going without a drink. And he needed to be there for him. Sans was terrified of what would happen as his brother shock heavily like a leaf clinging to a tree during a breeze. But Sans knew that Papyrus would make it out. And when he did, he was going to call Undyne to see if there was something she could do to help.

 

“I love you.” Papyrus whispered.

 

“I love you too, Pappy.”

 


End file.
